This invention relates to the packaging of article group carriers and the formation of stacked article carriers. Particularly, this invention relates to methods of stacking and uniting article group carriers utilizing carton structures having predetermined graphics.
The packaging of stacked articles, such as beverage and food containers and the like, has been found to be an economical and well accepted means to distribute products. These benefits extend to both the distributor and to the consumer. The primary limitation to the distribution of stacked articles, such as stacked beverage cans, has been the ability to form and package such stacked article groups in a fast and economical manner. The methods of this invention utilize carton structures to package stacked article units.